Xael
Xael is shiny-colored Luxray from a faraway land, known for his friendly spirit and tender heart, hidden behind layers of pride and shyness. Intellectual and sentimental, he places great value in strong morals and the core pillars of character, and disdains those who break their honor. He is very protective of young Pokemon, often acting as a father-figure, older brother, and even teacher. Appearance Xael is most notably shiny, with a golden coat and sparkling fur. He is a surprisingly large Luxray, even for his breed. Standing at 5' 01" on all fours and weighing in at 115.8 lbs, Xael dwarfs the average Luxray by several inches in all directions. The consequences of combat show on his body, riddled with scars hidden beneath the lowest layers of his fur, as well as a rounded chip out of his right ear. Most notable of his battle-wear is his missing left eye, sealed shut over with scars. As with most Luxray, the "whites" of his eye are a deep red. Uniquely, his iris is a brilliant amethyst color. The star-shaped tuft at the end of his tail , as well as the rings on his forelegs glow with electricity when demonstrating his power. Statistics Age: '7 years - '''Estimated Battle Level: '~ 65 '''Height: 5'01" - 'Weight: '''115.8 lbs. '''Nature: '''Jolly - '''Ability: ' Guts '''Moveset: '''Wild Charge - Ice Fang - Superpower - Thunder Wave History Kind-hearted and disdainful of combat, Xael never wanted to fight. While Xael seems impossibly exemplary for a wild Pokemon, this is not the case--bred and raised in captivity, he was engineered from conception to be a powerhouse in human competitions. While the genes of his physical attributes were carefully measured, his Shininess was not predicted. Upon hatching and brief testing, he was almost immediately listed for sale to the highest bidder, coveted as both a trophy and a prospective competitor. He was quickly purchased, and by the means of greed, Xael was separated from his mother far before he was weaned off her milk. The man who purchased Xael was a decorated competitor, though his methods were extreme, unknown to the media. Though the man initially bottle-fed the young Xael, as soon as his legs were strong enough to support his own weight, then-Shinx Xael was made to wear heavy braces for strength and endurance training. Playtime was something foreign and forbidden--there was only the regiment and the diet. In practice he gained swift success on the battlefield, but at the cost of having virtually no childhood, stunting his social growth. Failure was met with punishment, and refusal was even more severe. The only praise that he received was given upon victory. Under this intense training regime, Xael quickly grew into a behemoth of a Luxray and cracked down on the competition to achieve many awards and accolades, until the day he took the critical injury that cost him his eye. In the semi-finals, the Luxray was bested in combat by a black-and-blue Charizard with claws like knives, slicing into his eye and losing the match for his master. Infuriated by this loss so far from the title and disdainful of his net loss of profits from investing into the Luxray, Xael was given minimal time in the Pokemon Center before he was taken out to the woods for his direct punishment. The cruel man vented his frustration on the wounded and half-blinded Luxray, beating the loyal Pokemon with his bare fists and steel-toed boots. It was then that something snapped within Xael, leading to a raging psychosis. Authorities would later find the lifeless body of Xael's trainer, mauled to death and torn to shreds. Fearing a hunt by vengeful humans, the Luxray fled into the wild--a world wholly unknown to him beyond battles in the tall grass. The strength he gained under the human's regime would ensure his survival--but with little experience in the social structure of other Pokemon, he might very well have been doomed to battle endlessly were it not for an enclave of Pokemon villagers that took the wounded Luxray in and taught him what it meant to have strength, courage and honor. With a new outlook on life, and well-traveled experience under his belt, Xael became wiser with age and aspired to be a leader and a father--however, this has yet to come to pass. Trivia *Despite being a natural Predator, being raised in captivity has given him an aversion to eating other land-based Pokemon, even in cases of starvation. **However, he keeps himself fed in the wild by fishing with an altered Slowpoke method by dipping his tail into water and making it glow like an attractive lure. Xael then shocks his prey. **Sweet berries are his favorites, and are supplimental to his diet. *Xael is partially colorblind to faded reds, greens, and browns. * Xael is allergic to hazelnuts. Image Gallery Category:Limbo